the_3_brothersfandomcom-20200214-history
At The Beach
Summary When Smileton has sunny weather for the first time in ages, the 3 brothers decide to go to the beach. But soon things turn for the worst... Plot The episode starts with the brothers watching the Smile Tv Weather report on television. According to the weatherman, Smileton is getting its first sunny day in ages, so long not even Ted can remember. They all decide to have a picnic on the beach. After packing everything, the brothers walk to the tram stop to take a tram to the railway station. However, Bobby notices that the trams have apparently stopped running for the day because of the sun. They all take the bus instead, having to stand up because it is so crowded. Fred enjoys telling people how he's going to the seaside. The bus eventually arrives at the railway station, where the brothers hastily look for their train, with no avail. According to a porter, the trains are delayed because 'the sun is too shiny'. The brothers end up waiting for two hours, and are sleeping on the platform when they are awoken by their train's departing whistle. They all hurry to the train, which they board just in time, apart from Bobby who gets stuck in the doors. As Fred rushes to help, Bobby says that it is too late for him, and 'dies'. Fred cries dramatically, but the moment is ruined when the porter appears again and opens the door. Bobby is alive again and the journey goes as normal. Finally, the brothers arrive at the seaside. Ted compares how well their trip went compared to 'last time' and Fred claims their spot as their land, Bobby saying 'God Save The King'. Later on, Ted is getting everything out when he realises there is no suncream. Upon questioning, Fred admits he forgot to pack it, and Ted immediately panics, putting on a huge sunhat. Further up the beach, Bobby has built a sandcastle, complete with stone flooring, a big staircase, a flag and some crabs. Fred is impressed, but he wonders why there is no water. Bobby says that the sea should fill it up any moment, but the tide is extremely far away. They build a river towards the sea, but it does not work. Back at the camp, Ted is getting out the picnic. However, seagulls keep stealing sandwiches before he can eat them. Annoyed, Ted throws the rest out, which a crowd of seagulls fight violently for. Ted is shocked. Meanwhile, Fred and Bobby are desperately throwing buckets of water into the moat, only for it to dry up. Bobby asks why it isn't working, and Fred gives up, only to have sand in his eye. He begins to panic, and Ted arrives wondering what is happening. However, the wind blows again and Ted's big beach umbrella is caught and blows him into the sky. As the panic comes to an end, Bobby realises the tide has finally reached the castle and filled the moat. Fred slips over and is relieved to find the sand is out. As he is asking how the crabs are doing, a huge wave comes in, demolishing the sand castle and deepening the water. Fred and Bobby run to warn Ted. Ted is at the camp, covering himself with a large book, when he sees Fred and Bobby running towards him, shouting. He is confused at first, but then the sea reaches him, and washes away some things. He tells Fred and Bobby to pick everything up, and they run haphazardly up the sand to the very top of the beach. Bobby is starving and asks for the picnic, and Ted realises that they forgot the picnic box, which is now out to sea with the crabs on it. Ted is hopeless, and Smileton's trademark gloomy weather returns with a big thunderstorm. Later on, the brothers are happily dining at a fish and chip shop on the boardwalk. Fred is glad they don't have to sit on the sand anymore, and Bobby is happy that he gets fish and chips now. Ted is also happy that everything didn't entirely go wrong, but he is corrected when the seagull smashes through the window and eats his chips, ending on his bewildered face. Trivia * This is the first episode for the beach at Smileton Seaside to have a major role. * When Ted mentions their father, each brother has their own reaction, displaying whether they know what happened to their parents or not. ** This is also the first ever mention of their parents. * Ted is shown to have a fear of getting sunburn. * Fred is shown again to have a liking to digging holes, the first being in The Treasure Hunt. * The Smileton Railway is seen again, and Smileton Buses are seen for the first time. The Smileton Tram Service is also cancelled for the first time onscreen. * When Ted says "We're here! With hardly any trouble at all, unlike last time," he references the events in Train Troubles, where they attempted to get to the seaside but had lots of confusion with the trains. * The Smile Weather program with the same presenter from The Storm appears again. * Ted finally has his favourite fish and chips at the seaside cafe. * 'God Save The King' is a direct reference to the British national anthem 'God Save The Queen/King', depending on the monarch. * The sudden rain storm at the end might be a representation of the exaggerated pathetic fallacy used in movies. * The Smileton Seaside Funfair from the episode The Funfair appears again in the background. * Season 3 versions of the rooms in the house are first glimpsed. Errors * When the brothers get on the bus, Ted is not holding the picnic box.